Auction of the Bat's Sidekick
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Batman's sidekick is captured and auctioned to the highest bidder - which is the Riddler! When he decides to share her with all his evil friends...will Batman be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone…I was watching Batman, the episode where all three villains fight for the city (and doing my psychology homework, but you know, totally was NOT distracted…yeah, sure. Lol.) when I thought of something. **

**What if Batman's sidekick was taken during battle? Surely all the villains would want a piece of her to harm Batman and her…so how would they do it evenly? Then it came to me: AUCTION! This is sort of a…I guess a one-shot/short short story of what could happen.**

**The sidekick is an OC since it would be the easiest…if she is a Mary Sue, I honestly don't care. If you have problems with Mary Sues (though I try to stray from them, they DO sneak in occasionally) then kindly slink away, thanks.**

**Hope y'all enjoy; review if you do and want more.**

* * *

It had to be a horrible nightmare, a cruel sadistic joke. She repeated this in her mind though she knew deep down that it was false. It was a blanketed lie, one that was an attempt to soothe her. Yet soothe was the last thing it did for her.

Her heart was racing, pounding even, making the bruises on her chest ache more. Her palms became sweaty but, sadly, they didn't slip out from their restraints. Her head spun both from the previous bash and from her fear. Her stomach churned over and over again until she had to bite her tongue to keep from throwing up.

Not knowing was the worse torture, she decided then and there.

At least if she were to get her fingernails yanked out or her snot beaten out of her, she knew what to expect: pain. Yet sitting in the small dank room chained to the wall without any weapons, she found that she didn't know what was going to happen and, therefore, she couldn't prepare herself mentally or physically. Would they kill her instantly? She doubted it, but it was possible. Would they poison her with Scarecrow's fear serum? Would they choke her with Poison Ivy's vine? Would they beat her with Riddler's cane? And what of Joker, perhaps the most terrifying creature of them all?

It was faint but she could hear them. 'Them' being the many villains her and Batman had fought. They were laughing, chattering, and carrying on as if it were all normal. And to them, this was a normal night.

She gagged, resisting the urge to vomit.

Oh the fear! The uncertainty! The unknowing!

Her chained hands shifted and made the most unholy noise as she let her fingertips touch her eyes, pushing back tears. The good thing was that her mask was on still; a small mercy, a small favor. Or perhaps it was a part of a game. Perhaps they were going to slowly strip her of her mask, her clothes, her dignity…her legs trembled until she had to lie down.

Damn Bruce, where was he?!

There was a booming voice yet she couldn't make out the words. Not a second after did the door open, revealing a couple of henchmen – whose henchmen, she did not know. They walked in emotionless, making her wonder if they were in the job for the money or if their boss had threatened them…or their family. Either way, she didn't have time to appeal to their humanity for they lifted her up, dragging her down the hall by the chain wound up around her wrist, her ankles, and her waist.

Her costume covered, much to her relief, much of her flesh. For once, she found herself grateful that Bruce's over-protectiveness had won despite her protests. She was glad that he made her outfit covered nearly all of her flesh; had she worn the skimpy leather outfit she wanted to – everyone was doing it after all! – then she would have been humiliated by now, she was positive. The girl's boots made a dull click when she walked but it was covered by the clinking of the links.

"May I introduce…Batman's sidekick!" It was a stranger speaking, she couldn't recognize the voice.

Instantly she was shoved onto a stage. The light was blinding but only for a moment, the film over her eyes from her mask acting as a bit of a visor. As she looked out into the audience, foolishly hoping Bruce and Dick and Alfred would be there as some sort of cold joke, she felt her blood drain from her face. It took a moment to control her body, her knees threatening to tremble and even pull her down.

Before her were all of the villains she had faced: Two-Face, Catwoman, Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley, Riddler, Penguin, and Mr. Freeze.

"Do I hear $500,000?" The stranger asked into a mic, unaware that the young heroine had began to feel sick from fear all over again. The bruises that kissed her body, the cuts that jealously claimed bits and pieces of her, and the bumps all over began to hurt twice as bad thanks to the sudden outbreak of sweat, of nervousness. Could they see this? Did they see her inward suffering?

A hand was raised for the stranger spoke again, "$500,000; do I hear $700,000?" When another hand went up, he continued to raise it, sometimes by a couple hundred thousand and other times by only a few. Finally she saw a flash of gold shoot up before the light: Riddler's cane. The speaker sounded overjoyed as he shouted, "To Mr. Riddler, 19 million dollars!"

The young lady nearly fainted at hearing this; how many banks would he have to rob to fulfill _that_ debt?! Her attention was cut short when she was shoved forward off the stage, stumbling, thanks to the chains, into her "buyer's" arms.

Even before she looked up she knew this was going to be hell.

**

* * *

**

Btw, if anyone has any ideas for the girl's name (both her real name and her "hero" name) feel free to mention it in a message or a review and I'll give you credit for it. Until next time…Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with the responses I got! **

**It took me a while to figure out where to go from there, but I managed to rig something together. I'm not too happy with how it came together, but it is decent. **

**Since I didn't get a suggestion for an OC name (but thanks to ****Scaramouche Khashoggi****for trying!) I'll keep calling her "girl" for now. **

* * *

Last chapter:

_Finally she saw a flash of gold shoot up before the light: Riddler's cane. The speaker sounded overjoyed as he shouted, "To Mr. Riddler, 19 million dollars!"_

_The young lady nearly fainted at hearing this; how many banks would he have to rob to fulfill that debt?! Her attention was cut short when she was shoved forward off the stage, stumbling, thanks to the chains, into her "buyer's" arms._

_Even before she looked up she knew this was going to be hell._

Her eyes met Riddler's and even though both had their eyes covered with a mask, she knew he knew she was terrified; she knew he knew that she knew that he was very smug. It was amazing how well a villain and a heroine could know one another despite their positions in crime stopping/starting. The young girl winced when she was forced to stand, the not-so-light chains digging into her flesh.

"Well, well," the man's semi-deep and slurred tone dragged a chill from her, "what to do, what to do? I have Batman's sidekick…his beloved friend. Or is it more than a friend?" There was a cackle in the background, probably from Joker. "I've got all the time to figure out who you are…without unmasking you, that is."

Yes, she recalled Bruce mentioning to her how Riddler had captured both him and Yin. He told her about the machine they were hooked up to, an electrifying lie detector; the Riddler wanted to find out his identity but wanted a challenge, a game. She dreaded the game he wanted to play with her.

Suddenly his voice boomed with the purpose of travelling throughout the room. "But what kind of person would I if I didn't let my fellow villains help, hm?" The few that were in the night bar scene cheered in their own way, whether by whopping or clapping. When the girl looked around Riddler's shoulder, she spotted how all of the people she and Bruce had fought against were grinning like hyenas. Not long after did she feel the gold cane push her chin up, forcing her to stare up at her "buyer". "For now," he spoke softly, "I'll have my own fun first."

Before she could reply, two of his henchmen slid up besides her. There was semi-quiet protest in the back of the room. Clearly the villains didn't approve of this! There was a sharp word or two from the man in green but it was drowned out by her chains rattling from the henchmen's handling. She scowled and almost struggled until she realized something; it was easier to play helpless now before a crowd and fight alone with the Riddler than the opposite.

"Careful with my property," their boss snapped lightly, "don't damage her!" Again, it was sorely tempting to react but she knew better.

"When will _we_ get her?" It sounded like Poison Ivy's sultry tone spiked with rage. There was another question but the young heroine couldn't understand what it was.

"When I have my fun, that is when. Be grateful I'm letting you all have a go at her at all!" With that being said, the fight seemed to evaporate. Yet she wasn't able to hear anymore even if it hadn't stopped, for by the time she looked around, she was in a room. It was a large one, perhaps a hotel one. A villain hotel resort; who knew!

The henchmen stepped out of the room and remained there, chances were. She stayed where they had put her partially because the chains were too heavy for her to move. Instead she wisely spent her time looking for a way to escape and a weapon. There was a window but, from her distance, she couldn't figure out if they were stories high or on the ground. As for a weapon, she could only see a lamp that would act as a blunt object.

Although it was difficult and a tad bit painful – how could one adjust to chains digging deep into their skin after all? – the young lady inched her way towards the nightstand where the lamp stood. As soon as she got next to the bed, her fingertips touching the object, she heard the door open and close once more. Turning as swift as she could, she spotted the Riddler. Through her film-covered eyes from the mask, she could see the man's lips twitch into a grin. Clearly his thoughts were of what he was planning to do.

"Riddle me this." He began, making the young woman roll her eyes. "What is a mystery until it's unmasked?" The green suited man closed the distance between them while his gold cane dragged a bit. His long black hair covered part of his face but left his smug grin on display.

"An identity." Her whisper was hoarse from lack of drink, her body tensing with every step he took. It was obvious he wanted to know who she was, but how would he discover it?

"Exactly." Riddler didn't sound too shocked that she had guessed right.

Before he could ask another riddle, she gripped the lamp at her left and threw it at him. It flew not more than a foot before hitting its target, shattering when it came in contact with, not Riddler, but his cane. She cursed quietly just before feeling his own weapon come in contact with her.

She flew back onto the bed with a grunt, her head spinning although the thing she landed on was abnormally soft. Her vision spun until she couldn't tell what way was up and which way was down. It was only when she felt added pressure to her body did she realize she was on her back – Riddler had straddled her.

Her wrists, the ones that were tied together by heavy, short chains, were grabbed by his and yanked above her head. The restraints managed to sink into her flesh deeper, if even possible, until it dragged an agonized scream from her throat. As though on fire, her wrists burned from the pain. The only distraction was when she heard his semi-slurred voice. "Oh how tempting it is to just slip your mask off…but that would ruin it all. Instead, I think I'll invite the Joker in, perhaps even Poison Ivy…I heard you burned her greenhouse down, she's itching to get revenge."

Through a haze of pain, she managed to shake her head – as if it would really do any good! "Batman will save me." She whispered like a child. Oh how foolish she felt at that moment, realizing what she had just whimpered. Batman didn't know she had been captured, he thought she had gone out to travel and have fun. He believed she had left after their most recent fight and she had no tracking device with her. All the ones she had owned once were now in the villains' possession.

This made Riddler chuckle darkly, almost as though imitating the Joker. He let her arms go down from above her head, the agony disappearing slowly. After a moment, she managed to find just a sliver of comfort on lying on a soft bed…despite being pinned down. "I fear not, girl." He managed to speak between his laughter. "He can't even help himself!"

"What?" She whispered, starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He's in a room across the building being tortured – interrogated even – by Two Face."

And just like that, her last flicker of hope was blown out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for the long wait but I wasn't able to really think of a way for Riddler to "torture" in his own way…until now. ****Hehehe!**

* * *

For an hour, she found herself unchained yet trapped in the room. Riddler went off somewhere, claiming it was to see how bloody the Batman was although she doubted he was telling the truth…he could very well have said that just to taunt her. And it worked.

Surprisingly the henchmen had unlocked the chains – for now. With her flesh cut well into, she had to be careful in how she moved her hands but ignored it, ignored the cold air that felt like acid to her open wounds. Had she been in Scarecrow's captivity, she would have accused him in putting something in the air. Still, she was in her uniform, the one she had when she fought crime…and her mask: the most important thing.

In the meanwhile, she studied the room. With the lamp broken and still in pieces – she mentally made a note to hide a sharp piece under the mattress – there was only a nightstand, a bed, and a window that showed they were high up. There was no way she could escape if she didn't have her tools and that was what Riddler was counting on. The bastard was taunting her with a hint, a slice of freedom…but no way to get to it. Bastard.

After staying awake or at least semi-conscious for the past 48 hours, taking several beatings, and living in terror, she found herself to be exhausted. Although she knew she would regret it, the girl lay on the bed, clothes still on and wrists still bleeding slowly, and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, her sleep was replaced by full awareness. Before her was Riddler at the end of the bed, his fingertips stroking his cane as he wore a sick grin. It was becoming a familiar grin. "Hope you rested up enough – you'll need it soon." His tone was as dark as it was taunting.

Sitting up carefully, she stood and glared, cautious in making herself vulnerable. Hoping to keep herself unchained, however, she looked down at the ground and looked like she wasn't going to try anything. "I want to play a game." He said and just like that, fear filled her once more.

"…what game?" She dared to ask, her voice raw.

"One to help me solve your identity, you stupid girl." Riddler said as if it had been written all over the place. At seeing her scowl, he stepped closer and chuckled at her reaction; she tensed and took a half-stance to fight, one that was half-hearted, hopeless, and weak. "You have no choice but to listen to me." He paused, twirling his cane around slowly. "Actually, I take that back; you do have a choice…and if you disobey, you get injured. Or worse. I could always hand you over to Joker."

She shivered at the idea, loathing it.

"And you don't want that…do you, girl?" The tip of the staff, the tip of the question mark cane, rest under her chin and pulled her face and gaze up as he questioned her rhetorically.

"No." She whispered, her voice cracking. "No."

"Good!" Twirling the cane away from her face, he took a few steps back as if they were casually at a party. "Here are the rules: I will ask you a question pertaining to your identity so I can solve it. If you lie or don't answer, either I will or you will take off one article of clothing. If you don't answer any of my questions or lie to all of them, then obviously you will be the one unmasking yourself."

"So either way, I'm damned." She said with hatred although her voice shook at what he was saying. Strip? Oh goodness. She shook with many emotions only to be stopped by his fingertips touching her arm. Jerking back, she snarled and watched him chuckle.

"Yes. That is exactly how you would say it. Now then…" he let her step away from his touch. "…do you have a day job in…oh let's just say…Gotham government?"

"…No." She lied, trying to steady her heartbeat.

Within a moment, he spoke firmly with more traces of seriousness rather than amusement. "Take off your shirt. Or I can do it for you…and I warn you, I'm not gentle with those who fight me."

Slowly, she did as told, her heart racing once more. The top of her uniform was now gone. She felt…no different since the tight clothing was similar to a second stone.

"How old are you?"

The girl looked down at the ground. "Twenty two." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good girl."

An hour passed.

Through this hour came many questions, some related to the Batman which the young female would not answer to. As a result, she wore only her undergarments and her mask. Her gaze was glued to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. His amusement and even lust would be far too much for her to handle.

"Do you…work for the Batman in 'reality'?" He questioned, the question made on purpose since he knew she wasn't able to answer anything Batman-related; she refused to betray the man in any way. When she said nothing, his grin rose into something of a Cheshire cat. "Take off your bra." Riddler ordered coldly.

Instead of obeying, she found herself frozen to the spot. It was almost as embarrassing as taking off her mask – yet hardly dangerous as. Her hands remained like lead at her sides. Suddenly his staff was brought up, the sharp edge used cleverly and skillfully to cut the piece of clothing off.

**

* * *

**

Aaanndd that's all I've got to write XD have been stuck there for a few days. Will update soon.


End file.
